


''Non andare via''

by frida_rush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunkenness, Fluff, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Eren non riesce a reggere l'alcool.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	''Non andare via''

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il fall event del gruppo ''we are out for prompts''

''Non andare via''

-Moccioso di merda-  
Levi aveva afferrato Eren in maniera sgraziata, portandosi il corpo del ragazzino sulla spalla, reggendolo come meglio poteva. Il peso di Eren era facilmente gestibile per uno come lui, perciò non fece alcuna fatica a percorrere il corridoio dell’edificio con il giovane sulla spalla.  
-Mh… mhh…- mugolava Eren venendo sballottato a destra e sinistra mentre il capitano camminava lentamente verso la sua stanza.  
-Che cazzo bevi a fare se non reggi l’alcool?- domandò Levi con tono acido più a se stesso che all’altro visto le condizioni in cui si trovava. Aveva bevuto appena cinque bicchieri di vino a cena, bicchieri che, evidentemente, erano bastati per mandarlo KO. Levi sbuffò: per colpa di quel ragazzino ora gli toccava anche portare il suo culo nella sua stanza quando, se non avesse bevuto così tanto ci sarebbe potuto arrivare tranquillamente da solo.  
Il capitano giunse finalmente di fronte alla stanza del ragazzo e ne aprì la porta, posando sul letto mentre Eren iniziò ad avere un attacco di singhiozzo.  
Levi si soffermò a guardare il volto abbronzato e sfatto del cadetto che, in quel momento, aprì gli occhi rivelando le iridi verdi e scintillanti, catturando lo sguardo del suo superiore. Levi conosceva bene Eren e sapeva che quando era brillo tendeva a diventare particolarmente docile e desideroso di attenzioni e il fatto che in quel momento fosse più che brillo lo fece sospettare sul suo comportamento.  
Infatti Eren allungò le braccia verso l’uomo e lo afferrò delicatamente per il collo, tirandolo a se e facendolo poggiare con le mani sul materasso.  
-Eren- lo chiamò l’uomo e il giovane mugolò.  
-Non… dare… ia… mhh-  
Levi faticosamente comprese quello che il ragazzo intendeva dire e sospirò rassegnato, togliendo le coperte dal letto e stendendosi accanto a lui, coprendo i loro corpi ormai avvinghiati.  
Eren aprì appena gli occhi e ringraziò il compagno con un’espressione silenziosa di gratitudine, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava le braccia, il busto e i capelli, per poi scostarne una ciocca e posargli un bacio sulla fronte.  
-Moccioso di merda- ripeté.  
Eren ridacchiò colpevole.


End file.
